J'aurais voulu tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps
by bayas
Summary: comme vous avez dû le deviner c'est une ptite songfic sur la chanson "ta main" de Grégoire. Friendship McShep  qui peut se lire aussi en slash .


**Note du 19 septembre 2010** : euh ... comment dire. Une petite fic pour me remettre dans le bain. Je pense à mes autres fics non terminées, j'y pense fort même. Peut être que ça va me remettre sur les rails.

Voilà donc une nouvelle petite fic (en deux chapitres normalement). C'est parti d'une idée de songfic. La chanson est de Grégoire et c'est « Ta main ». J'avais une autre idée au départ mais en relisant les paroles ça a changé l'histoire. Les paroles sont en gras. J'ai pas repris la totalité des paroles.

Bonne lecture.

**- Chapitre 1 -**

John était assis devant un feu de camp, il regardait ses mains, il n'osait pas regarder devant lui. Il avait peur de parler. Il entendait son coeur battre dans ses tempes, le silence ne l'aidait pas, il aurait bien voulu que pour une fois Rodney parle. Pouvoir l'entendre déblatérer sur les lois idiotes des américains. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

_- Je vois la psy d'Atlantis tous les jours depuis trois semaines. C'est elle qui m'a dit de venir içi et de te parler. Ce n'est pas évident. __**Tu sais que j'ai du mal encore à **__lui __**parler de toi. Il paraît que c'est normal, il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là.**__ C'est la psy qui me l'a dit. Normalement ça doit m'aider à avancer. Mais __**c'est comme ça**__. Oui, comme elle dit, __**c'est comme ça**__..._

John se leva et s'approcha de la falaise. Il regarda en bas, avec la lumière de la lune il aperçut le torrent. John n'entendait pas l'eau couler le long des roches tellement il était loin. Un pas de plus et il pourrait tomber dans cette eau glaciale. Juste un pas ... Finalement, il prit la décision de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la falaise.

- _**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps**_, murmura John.

*** flash back***

_- Rodney ! ! ! !_

John venait de le voir disparaître, trop occupé à se battre contre un garde Wraith, le scientifique n'avait pas vu qu'il était trop proche du rebord d'une falaise. John attrapa une branche qui se trouvait par terre et la planta dans le coeur du Wraith. L'alien écarquilla les yeux avant de s'écrouler au sol. John se précipita vers le bord de la falaise.

_- Rodney ! ! !_

Le scientifique s'accrochait à une racine, l'un de ses pieds était dans le vide et l'autre s'appuyait contre des morceaux de roches friables.

_- Aidez moi ! je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ... _

_- Donnez moi votre main ..._

_- Non ! je vais tomber ... _gémit Rodney.

Même couché par terre, John ne pouvait pas atteindre Rodney. Il lui tendait la main mais le scientifique était tétanisé.

_- Un effort Rodney, donnez moi votre main, je ne peux pas vous aider sinon ... Rodney, regardez moi, ne regardez pas en bas ..._

Le canadien leva les yeux vers son coéquipier. Il l'avait toujours admiré pour sa tenacité, son courage, il avait confiance en lui, John allait lui sauver la vie, encore une fois. Il respira un bon coup et détacha un à un les doigts de la racine. Doucement, il avança sa main gauche. Le militaire l'attrapa et la serra de toutes ses forces. Rodney se sentit tiré vers le haut, il mit son pied sur un morceau de roche, ce qui soulagea son autre jambe qui commençait à avoir une crampe.

_- C'est bon Rodney, on va ... y ... arriver ..._

Rodney vit au-dessus de John un Wraith avec un pieu dans le coeur. L'alien tenait dans ses mains une grosse pierre, il s'apprêtait à l'assommer, ou pire, le tuer. Dans un ultime effort, avec sa main droite Rodney lâcha la racine et attrapa son pistolet fixé à sa ceinture. Le militaire fut surpris de voir son collègue avec son beretta à la main. Il allait lui crier dessus quand le canadien vida son chargeur sur le Wraith. Celui-ci tomba la tête la première dans le torrent.

John tenait toujours Rodney à bout de bras, mais celui-ci avait glissé, ses pieds étaient maintenant dans le vide. Pire que tout, dans sa chute, le Wraith avait percuté Rodney sur le flanc droit. Le scientifique hurlait de douleur, son épaule le faisait souffrir. Le militaire tentait vainement de remonter son coéquipier mais ses mains glissaient sur le poignet du canadien. Il savait au fond de lui que l'inévitable allait se produire.

Rodney le regarda une dernière fois, John put lire dans son regard la résignation. Le canadien savait que la fin était proche. La chute se fit au ralenti, le militaire n'eut pas la force de crier. Il vit le canadien tomber dans l'eau et ne plus remonter.

*** fin du flash back ***

_- **J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps,** une minute de plus et tu étais sauvé. Ronon est arrivé deux minutes après ta chute. Juste deux minutes ... J'aurai voulu te rejoindre, sauter dans l'eau pour te tirer de là mais quand tu as tiré sur le Wraith, la pierre qu'il tenait est tombé sur ma jambe. Le Docteur Keller m'a soigné mais les soins ont durés quatre semaines, quatre semaines à attendre dans cette infirmerie, attendre des nouvelles des hommes partis à ta recherche. Quatre semaines à me rendre compte combien tu comptais dans ma vie. **J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin ne dure qu'un instant**, ou moins longtemps, comme pour mes anciens coéquipiers morts en afghanistan, j'ai souffert, oui, mais moins que pour toi. **On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre que la peine devienne dérisoire.** Qu'est ce qu'ils en savent ? Il a fallu la mort d'un ami pour qu'on se rapproche. Tu te souviens de l'écosse, le soir de l'enterrement de Carson ? on est allé dans un pub et on a parlé. Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit un truc. **Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier, d'avoir été au moins un jour un peu ton ami et ton frère**. **J'espère au moins que** de là où tu es **tu m'entends**. Tu me manques Rodney ..._

John éteignit le feu et repartit vers la porte des étoiles. Il avait suivi les conseils de la psy, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de son ami. Il devait maintenant tourner la page, ranger le souvenir de Rodney dans un coin de son coeur.

*** flash back ***

Il recherchait quelque chose à manger, un uniomine par exemple, cet animal pourrait les nourrir pendant au moins une semaine. Il aperçut une forme allongée près de la rive, un homme. Il s'approcha, l'homme respirait à peine. A défaut d'animal, pourquoi ne pas manger un être humain ... c'est de la viande après tout ... Khenou retourna dans son camp pour parler de sa découverte à son chef.

**A suivre ...**


End file.
